Leyenda de trueno Eze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40016 |no = 804 |element = Trueno |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 36 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 4 |description = Mientras se dirigía al corazón de la batalla contra los dioses, una mujer apareció para poner en peligro su vida. Negándose a luchar con ella, Eze dudó si atacarla o no mientras ella lo asaltaba ferozmente. En este combate, Exe entendió por fin el empeño de la mujer y, reuniendo unos poderes mayores que los de los dioses, acabó con su vida. Poco después, un caballero en solitario se acercó a él y le habló con una expresión triste en su rostro. Eze sonrió y apuntando su espada hacia él mismo, se quitó la vida. Se dice que Eze exclamó "¡Solo yo puedo derrotarme a mí mismo!" mientras fallecía. |summon = I won't lose to anyone! Only I can defeat my own self! I'll keep being an idiot till the end! |fusion = Yeeeeaaah!! My soul is screaming for more! It craves to pulverize the gods! |evolution = Open your eyes wide and take a good look! This is what it means to become stronger than a god!!! |hp_base = 4250 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 1165 |rec_base = 1100 |hp_lord = 6800 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1800 |hp_anima = 7692 |rec_anima = 1562 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1762 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2238 |rec_guardian = 1681 |def_oracle = 1881 |hp_oracle = 6443 |rec_oracle = 2157 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 840 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 840 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Trueno de leyenda |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ un 100% y los PS de tipo trueno un 30% |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Estrella de trueno imperial |bbdescription = Combo de 12 ataques fuertes de trueno a todos los enemigos. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Destello de cometa de trueno |sbbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques fuertes de trueno a todos los enemigos. Aumenta considerablemente el ATQ de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos |sbbnote = Aumenta el ATQ un 110%. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = ¡Lo destruiré todo! |ubbdescription = Combo de 3 ataques brutales de trueno a todos los enemigos. Aumenta brutalmente el daño producido al hacer saltar chispas para todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |ubbnote = Aumenta un 120% el daño por chispas. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 3 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 30 |cbmbb = 12 |cbmsbb = 15 |cbmubb = 3 |es = Resolución estúpida |esitem = Batootha |esdescription = Aumenta en un 20% todas sus estadísticas en combate y aumenta su daño crítico cuando Batootha está equipada. |esnote = Aumenta un 50% el daño crítico. |evofrom = 40015 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |rare = |honor = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Seis Héroes |addcatname = Eze 6 }}